Quote:Erin Driscoll
This is a list of memorable quotes from Erin Driscoll. Day 4 * Erin Driscoll: Fortunately for you, Jack, it's our problem, not yours. ("Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am") * Jack Bauer: Secretary Heller is my responsibility. I need you to reinstate me on a provisional basis until I get him back. * Erin Driscoll: You don't give me orders, Jack. ("Day 4: 8:00am-9:00am") * Erin Driscoll: Has it occurred to you that we might be farther along if you trusted me half as much as you trust Jack Bauer? * Chloe O'Brian: You know what, Miss Driscoll? I'm really not in the mood to play the part of the scared student in the principal's office. * Erin Driscoll: When you came to me with the original information, we were looking for Sherek, were we not? He was our most important lead at the time, wasn't he? My question to you is, once we had Sherek in custody, if you felt your internet lead was still valuable, why didn't you reprise it? * Chloe O'Brian: ...You're right, I felt more comfortable going to Jack. * Erin Driscoll: Well, at least that's honest. ("Day 4: 8:00am-9:00am") * Erin Driscoll: Listen to me. The terrorists have just announced that they are going to try and execute Heller in less than three hours. Bring the man in now. * Jack Bauer: Right now, this is our best chance of finding him by then! * Erin Driscoll: Jack, we had a deal! ("Day 4: 8:00am-9:00am") * Erin Driscoll: Make something happen. ("Day 4: 9:00am-10:00am") * Curtis Manning: I'm not comfortable working with her. That should be enough for you. * Erin Driscoll: Normally it would be. However, she mentioned that your pillow talk included a synopsis of the new data mining protocols. * Curtis Manning: That's a lie. If she got that information, it was from someone else. Now she's using it against me. * Erin Driscoll: She has details about the new UVX system. That's classified information. She can force us into a Section 1 security reboot and drag us through a six month investigation. * Curtis Manning: I don't believe this. * Erin Driscoll: I asked her to come in. Deal with it. ("Day 4: 9:00am-10:00am") (Erin has ordered Curtis Manning to torture Richard Heller.) * Curtis Manning: Erin, we're not even sure he's guilty of anything. * Erin Driscoll: This is how we'll find out. Get started. ("Day 4: 9:00am-10:00am") * Sarah Gavin: I'm not sure how much of my time you want me to devote to this, Miss Driscoll. * Erin Driscoll: I expect you to be able to walk and chew gum at the same time, Sarah. ("Day 4: 10:00am-11:00am") * Jack Bauer: Damn it, Erin, if you do that, then everything I've done over the past two hours will have been for nothing! * Erin Driscoll: I'm glad you finally figured that out! ("Day 4: 10:00am-11:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: I walk out? No jail? No sanctions? * Erin Driscoll: That's right. Though if you need a letter of recommendation for your next job, you should probably get it from Jack, not me. ("Day 4: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Erin Driscoll: (to Sarah Gavin) I learned my lesson today with Sherek and I am no longer going to err on the side of caution in these interrogations. Do you get my meaning? ("Day 4: 2:00pm-3:00pm") (in an unaired scene from season 4) * Erin Driscoll: Jack's a loose cannon as it is, and Almeida will be more loyal to him personally than to the organization. * James Heller: Today is not the day to be worrying about protecting your turf. * Erin Driscoll: I'm trying to maintain some semblance of control and discipline, sir. * James Heller: Well, if you have a problem, let me know. * Erin Driscoll: Secretary Heller. Are you running CTU or am I? * James Heller: You are. Except when I am. Clear? ("Day 4: 4:00pm-5:00pm") (Over Maya's dead body) *'Erin Driscoll:' Good bye baby girl. ("Day 4: 6:00pm-7:00pm") (after Maya's death) * James Heller: Maybe you should go home. * Erin Driscoll: I'm afraid to. ("Day 4: 6:00pm-7:00pm") *'Erin Driscoll:' If you need anything, ask Curtis, if he can't help you, you can always call me at home. *'Tony Almeida:' Thanks. ("Day 4: 6:00pm-7:00pm") Driscoll, Erin